


Mistletoe Kisses

by alexXing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, am i even on time for this, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexXing/pseuds/alexXing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sugawara has a big sister and Kageyama has never been kissed under a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of Christmas fluff I started writing at 2AM on Christmas so its really late oh man

The scents of various different scented candles embraces him once he enters the unfamiliar, yet quickly turning familiar household. His hair is still damp from the snow falling outside and his cheeks are still red because of the stinging cold weather that's plagued the province these days. Tobio can't quite say he likes winter. The cold and the wetness, he doesn't like it. It makes it hard to move around outside and he can't play volleyball outside anymore.

He guesses it might be better this year. Snow only started falling recently, and even though it had been raining a lot, too much for his liking, it had still been fairly warm.

 

The raven tilts his head down like he's been programmed to do so once he feels even the hint of warm breath on his skin, and he's met halfway by another pair of lips. They miss his the first time and plant a quick gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth instead. He hears a soft giggle and soon there's a hand, it's warm, on the back of his head, guiding him and he happily abides until their lips meet.

They part soon, too soon for his liking, but he supposes it's okay. He's still pretty much standing in the doorway and there's cold air flowing inside. Inside seems like a really nice place to be right now, especially inside here. There's a christmas music playing softly somewhere in the house and Tobio thinks it gives these cold days something warm.

 

“Hey.“, he hears his boyfriend say, as he crouches to take of his shoes. He slips the right one off first, then the left, and then he says “Hey.“

“It's been some time. How's your break?“, Koushi asks and once again the raven feels himself redden at the sound of his voice alone. Sometimes, when they haven't seen each other in some time, or when club activities get in their way, he forgets they're a couple, a thing, an item. He forgets he, the egocentric kid that he is, is dating someone as good a boyfriend as Sugawara Koushi.

Said boyfriend however does his best to make him not care about their differences or the fact that he is going to graduate in spring. He doesn't like it when Tobio talks about how he doesn't deserve him or how he'll be gone soon. He likes to reassure him how it's okay, and how he loves him for all that and how they'll keep being boyfriends even after they stop attending the same high school.

 

“It's okay.“, he replies as he gets up again. The older boy hums softly as he starts walking towards the living room and Tobio follows. “There isn't much to do though, so I'm bored a lot.“

 

One time Tobio had thanked the other for, well, loving him, he had felt like he had to. Koushi's response to that had been a small laugh and telling him off for that. He said, how being able to love the younger setter was enough for him. He said it was stupid to thank him for something trivial such as that.

Tobio doesn't quite understand. He doesn't think of it as trivial. He thinks it's something worth being grateful for. Being loved is not something he can take as a given, so he sees it as something to be thankful for. He doesn't quite understand why his boyfriend had told him off for that. He however doesn't thank him for loving him anymore.

 

Koushi laughs and he pulls a hand out of his sweater's pocket to run it through his hair. “I told you you could come over whenever you felt like it, didn't I?“

Indeed he did. Tobio doesn't like the idea of coming over whenever. He feels a bit like he's intruding every time he comes over to be greeted by the older boy's mother or his sister. He likes it more when the other is home alone, it's quite then and they have the house all to themselves. It's better, he thinks, because then they can cuddle on the couch and he won't feel uncomfortable when a family member walks in, because there are no family members to walk in.

Frankly, he's also a bit shy around Koushi's sister.

 

“Did you get the present?“ Tobio nods. He got it, however he isn't quite sure if it's meant for his birthday or as christmas present. Maybe it's both, but he isn't sure. He doesn't want to ask, it'd come off as weird, so he simply says, “It's really nice. Thanks.“

There's a pause and the gradually louder growing sound of Chris Rea's “Driving Home For Christmas“ fills the air in the hallway. The taller boy steals a glance at his boyfriend's hand, hanging by his side as he walks, and he thinks various versions of “Fuck it.“, such as “ _Fuck_ it.“ and “Fuck _it_.“, and he reaches out and takes the other's hand into his own.

There's no real noticeable reaction from Koushi, however the raven can see the smile spreading on his cheeks and he can hear the hum escaping his lips. “Where's your family?“, the boy asks as if his mind is not completely preoccupied with lacing their fingers without messing up. 

“Doing some last minute christmas shopping.“, is the answer he barely even registers. Tobio gives a hum, signaling how he has heard the other's response, despite not having said anything to it. 

 

He's right about to walk into the living room as he feels a light tug and he stops, looks at the shorter boy. “Tobio.“, he says, and all the boy can do is give the shorter one a questioning look, “We're under the mistletoe.“

He tilts his head and, yes, indeed there is a green fake mistletoe hanging there. For a short moment he wonders who put it up and then he wonders why his boyfriend is making such a big deal of it. “So?“, he asks, and he can't help the hint of confusion in his voice. “So,“ Koushi parrots and he untangles his hand from Tobio's, rests it on his waist instead, “We have to kiss.“

 

The raven can't help the shade of red that's settling on his face just like his boyfriend's other hand is on the other side of his waist. “What? Why? It's just a dumb green thing!“

The expression which makes it's way to the silver-haired boys face can only be described as a look of pity. “Tobio?“, he asks and the taller male finds himself wondering if he did something wrong. “Yeah?“, he says and he's already tucking his head in, pulling his shoulders up, as if to make himself smaller.

Koushi's hips are softly swaying to the music's rhythm and his hands, when had they even wandered from his waist to his hips?, are gently putting pressure on Tobio's and thus making them follow his own. The older boy is wearing those jeans again, the tight ones, the ones that make his legs look like they go on and on and on for miles and miles. Tobio isn't sure how to feel about this situation.

 

“Have you never been kissed under a mistletoe?“

 

Is that a thing?, the raven wonders, getting kissed under a mistletoe?. He's quiet for some time, blue eyes fixated on the ground beneath their feet, then he asks, “Have you?“

The question squeezes a soft laugh out of the other boy. Is it really that normal to get kissed under this green thing? Koushi laughs and his thumbs rub gentle soothing circles on Tobio's hips, “Well, obviously. I've got an older sister who loves smooching my cheeks.“ 

Now the taller boy can't help laughing at that. It's true however. He's been a first-hand witness to many of the times said sister had made it her mission to smother her little brother until he couldn't breathe anymore.

 

“So...“, Tobio says and he draws the O out to be way longer than it's supposed to be. The older boy laughs softly and lets his hands travel up to the raven's waist again. “So?“, he asks and he smiles and Tobio is sure his heart just skipped a beat and he shouldn't be this nervous, this isn't even their first kiss. This must be their 200 and something-st kiss, he thinks. “So, you're gonna kiss me now?“

“Mhm.“, the shorter boy says and there's a smile curving his lips and Tobio can't take his eyes off those lips and, oh man he's gonna kiss those lips again, “I'm gonna kiss you now.“

He leans down a bit and he can see Koushi shift to stand on his tiptoes, he thinks it's really cute. When his lips are met with another pair his eyes are screwed shut and there's no denying the redness on his face. Tobio isn't sure where to put his hands, he's way too focused on the way his boyfriend's lips are moving on his own, and he settles them on said boyfriend's shoulders.

 

The older of the two pulls Tobio closer by his waist and his hands are still guiding him and he's still moving to the rhythm of the song even though it has long faded into silence and the next song is waiting to be put on.

The raven doesn't dare breathe until Koushi has pulled back and even then his eyes are still fixated on those of the other. “I can't believe no one ever kissed you underneath a mistletoe.“, Koushi says and it doesn't sound like pity anymore, “Guess I'll have to do it more often then.“

 

Tobio gives a quick nod and he thinks winter might not be so bad anymore.

 


End file.
